If I know what love is, it's because of you
by Apple Pie Is Fricken Worth It
Summary: The Weasley's were a very well known family in the wizarding community. Heather Powell's parents went from loving them to despising them. From best friends to enemies while Heather lost the most important family she ever had. When she defies her parent's, will the Weasley's forgive her for her parent's mistakes?
1. injure the heart and it lasts a lifetime

**Stab the body and it heals, but injure the heart and the wound lasts a lifetime**

The Weasley's were a very well known family in the wizarding community. Depending on who you asked, you'd get one of two responses: (1) they're a lovely family with high family values, and everyone wishes to have a family like that or (2) that they are a disgrace to pureblood wizards. It was a massive family with a plump woman and a Muggle-obsessed man who fell in love and decided that raising seven kids with the little money they had was a great idea. Molly always tells everyone it was because they always wanted a girl and was not going to give up until she got one. My parents were best friends with Molly and Arthur. Arthur was in charge of training the new kid to work at the ministry; he only agreed since they would give him a small bonus and with Molly pregnant with their first kid the money was necessary.

In a weird turn of events, Arthur ended up enjoying the company of my father so much during the training that he invited my parents over for dinner. They learned so much about each other such as how they were both from pureblood families and how the couples met their respective others. Molly and Arthur dated throughout most of their time at Hogwarts while my parents only started dating after my mom left and weren't married. They talked about how they didn't know each other during Hogwarts since Molly and Arthur were Gryffindors while my parents were Slytherins. My father was a year younger than the couple at 20 while my mom was three years younger at 18.

Despite all the differences, they instantly became best friends, and my mother was even asked to be the Weasley's first son's godmother. Two years later, Molly and my mother became pregnant at the same time, and my parents rushed a wedding with the excellent help of Molly, who was the maid of honor. Near the end of the year, I was born, and then a month later Charlie Weasley came to the world. Being so close in age, we were immediately best friends while I bothered Bill more like a baby sister would annoy her brother. The Weasley's were my other family and Molly saw me as a daughter she didn't have. When it was close to Charlie's and I's fourth birthday, Molly had another son, Percy. My mother saw how happy I was with the boys and she wanted me to be that happy at home.

So, my mother tried to give me a sibling, but after of nothing, she went to a healer who bared the horrible news that another child would kill her. My father threw himself into his work, and before he knew it, they moved him into another department that paid more. He was now working with super proud purebloods, who would invite him for drinks after work.

It must have been a mixture of hanging out with purebloods and the heartbreak my mother went through when she found out that Molly was pregnant, again, with twins, but that was the year I stopped seeing Charlie and Bill. My parents wanted me to have different friends, I was six at the time, so I didn't understand. But now I was eleven years old, and I realized what my parents did. My parents chose Voldemort's side while the Weasley's chose against him.

That ruined the friendship between us and I cannot forget the last time I saw the Weasley's. Charlie and I cried, not wanting to let go of each other. Bill, who was eight at the time, promised me that I would see them again soon.

The next time I saw the two older Weasley boys were during my first year. I had stepped out of the train and looked up at the castle in awe.

"That's the face you made when you hit your buldger," Charlie chuckled.

I just rolled my eyes and ignored him but he smirked towards my direction and the last thing he said to me before we met up again in our sixth year was, "I hope to see you around, Heather Powell."

Who knew that boy would be the death of me?


	2. If you knew me, you wouldn't love me

**If you really knew me, you wouldn't love me**.

"May I asked what you're doing?" A voice came from behind me, but I did not need to turn to know who it was. Although we haven't spoken in five years, his voice was still recognizable. It was deeper than the last time they talked, but it was always that smooth that filled my dreams every once in a while. Charlie Weasley made his way towards me, and I looked him up and down. He definitely grew into himself; he wasn't the tallest Weasley, but he was fit (thanks to being captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team). He was letting his red hair grow, and it was at that awkward length that reached his jawline, which made it look like a bob. Freckles scattered across his face and his blue eyes were piercing. When did Charlie Weasley become attractive? Merlin, Heather! No, he is not attractive! He is the same Charlie Weasley that caught your favorite dress on fire, so you and Bill had to teach him a lesson! Great, now I'm also thinking of Bill.

I watched as he raised an eyebrow, "So, are you going to tell me or are you going to just sit there, staring at me?"

I gave him a sweet smile and replied, "Well, if you paid attention in your classes, you would know this is a niffler. They like shiny things, so we are playing with my ring."

"You're never going to see that ring again, and I know that because I pay more attention then you do, apparently," he stated as he sat next to me. He suddenly stuck his hand out towards me, "Charlie Weasley."

I stared at his hand and felt my stomach drop. Did he really not remember me? He recognized me on the first day of our first year. He called me by my full name, and I was confident that I didn't look very different. I had only grown a few more inches coming to the short height of 5'4," and my hair was darker now at a pitch black that made my hazel eyes look greener than they actually were.

"I know who you are, Charles Weasley."

"Charles Weasley?! Ouch, you would only call me that when you were mad at me but I'm glad you haven't forgotten my handsome face after hanging out with all those Slytherins for years."

"We haven't spoken since we were six. Things changed and shouldn't you be getting ready for the big Quidditch match?" I asked as I stood up, picked up the niffler.

"Heather, why aren't we..."

"Mr. big time seeker, we are going to be late for the match," I interrupted him. I was not about to talk about all my family issues to a Weasley, especially someone who had the perfect life, whose parents loved him no matter what mistakes he did. "Oh! Try and stay away from my buldgers. We wouldn't want our little Gryffindor to get hurt," I winked and dropped the niffler onto his lap before leaving to the Slytherin locker rooms.

Not that it was any shocker but the Slytherin team had won the Quidditch match again. What was very shocking was that the redhead star of the Gryffindor team offered to walk me back to the castle. I cannot tell a lie. It was almost as if nothing had changed; as if our families didn't hate each other and we never stopped being friends.

"I hope this isn't the last we talk, Heather," Charlie whispered as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Woah there, Weasley, " I chuckled as I pushed his arm off of me. "You're all sweaty and gross."

"Sweaty?" He asked before he wrapped his arms around me, involving me in a smelly bear hug. I tried to escape but he towered over, I was trapped.

"Charlie Weasley!" I shrieked, which caused him to laugh more.

"You know for a beater, I thought you'd be stronger."

I laughed with him as I finally broke free, but I lost my balance. I felt myself come crashing down while arms wrapped around me to stop my fall, but the momentum was too much. I fell onto my back, and Charlie crashed on top of me. Before I could get up, Charlie began to speak.

"You know I had a crush on you when we were kids. My parents saw you as a daughter, and Bill saw you as a little sister to protect but not me. I would get so angry when Bill would call you his sister because that would mean that you were also my sister and I liked you too much for that. Bill and I would get into physical fights over it." He chuckled, and I could feel how close we were, but I was stuck. On the grass, shocked, frozen into place.

"And then you left, and I never saw you again. I thought my dumb crush for you left but our first day of Hogwarts, I saw how cute you looked, and those feelings came back. I told myself that was the last time I would talk to you. I ignored you to try and forget you, but every year I would learn more and more about you.

"It would drive me insane! You take Care of Magical Creatures every year and would be the professors assistant. You go out of your way to care for them, and I love these creatures too. Today, watching you play with the niffler made me realize that I love you too."

"NO!" I shouted and pushed him off. I got up to my feet, fuming mad, "You have no right! Just go back to pretending I don't exist! "

I stormed off to the Slytherin common room, ready to take a bath. How dare he? He's not in love with me! He probably just wants to make his parents mad. Boys from nice families like that never date girls from broken homes like me.


End file.
